Kurt Hummel, I choose you!
by KurtGleek4Life
Summary: Finn is preoccupied playing his DSi, and he won't tell Kurt what he's playing. Why?... Kurt/Finn fluff and crack.


Kurt snuggled up on Finn, resting against his warm, nicely toned chest happily as Finn played with his Nintendo DSi that Kurt had gotten him for his birthday. Kurt looked up at his eyes, whatever Finn was playing he was really into it and his look of determination made Kurt smile, thinking he just looked adorable so concentrated. Of course, Finn had no idea Kurt was watching him, as if he was brainwashed by the game.

"Whatcha playing?" Kurt said in a little sort of tune, looking up at him curiously.

Finn snapped out of it, looking down at Kurt and blushing slightly, as if he was embarrassed.

"Oh...uhmm... nothing really..." he mumbled.

Kurt raised a brow slightly, wondering why Finn looked so flustered, turning his head to try to look at the screen above him, only to have Finn pull it away from his view. Kurt just looked up at him, his eyes glinting with even more curiosity now.

"Whats wrong? What are you playing thats got you all embarrassed?"

"Nothing..."

"Well obviously your playing something, unless your just staring at the screen so determined because your trying to see if you have psychic powers."

Finn blinked, confused. Kurt just laughed softly.

"You know, if we were in _Mean Girls_, you would definitely be Karen" Finn got even more confused at that, Kurt just smiling at how adorable he looked, even if Kurt was secretly wondering how Finn had never seen one of the best movies of all time besides _The Devil Wears Prada_.

"We'll watch it one day, but first I want to know what game your playing that's got you so preoccupied that you aren't paying attention to me" Kurt said with a pout, causing Finn to perk up as he fiddled with his game before turning it off and placing it on the bedside table. He pulled Kurt closer to him, grinning at him before kissing him deeply.

The rest of the night Kurt had forgotten about the game, Finn keeping it hard for him to think of anything else but his body.

But the next few days Kurt once again wondered what Finn was so caught up in. Every time Kurt saw him he seemed to be playing it. At school, at home... he would probably bring it in the shower if he could. It was just a game, but for some reason it was driving Kurt crazy that Finn wouldn't tell him. Was it some kind of Porn game? Kurt knew they existed. When he was at the store he found one that involved witches and you needed to touch them in certain ways to release their 'powers'. The only reason Kurt bothered to look at it because the covers art was cute and misleading.

Kurt tried several times to find out what it was, but every time he failed. So eventually Kurt gave in and stopped trying.

The next night, Kurt came over to Finn's place, going up to his room and seeing him play it again. Kurt groaned softly and took a seat on his computer chair. Finn looked up and smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry, I'll turn it off..."

"No. I'll just play too"

Finn looked confused, but was surprised when Kurt pulled out a Baby Blue DSi, flipping it open and turning it on. It was like Finn was watching the Discovery Channel, and Kurt was the animal that had just done something extremely out of the ordinary.

"Dude... you have a DSi?"

"Yeah... why are you so surprised? I whooped you at Call of Duty before, remember? I just don't play those sorts of games all the time, Nintendo's more my thing."

Finn was then staring at Kurt happily, you could practically see his tail wagging. He now had something else he could do with Kurt. But then it hit him, what kind of games did Kurt play? They must of been like _Lifestyle: Fashion Designer_ type of games or something, Finn laughed softly when he thought of that.

"So... what are you playing?"

"Nothing, just like you seem to play all the time." Kurt said, slightly irritably which made Finn frown as he realized he must of been bothered.

"Sorry... it's just... if you knew what I was playing you would laugh..." Finn scratched the back of his head, looking down.

"Finn... it's me. Why would I laugh? I'm sure whatever your playing isn't embarrassing enough to hide it from me...Is it porn?"

Finn took a moment before he looked up, blushing deeply "N-no! It's not porn!...Wait... there are porn games for this thing?"

Kurt laughed softly and shook his head. "No, there isn't, I'm just making sure" he lied, not about to let Finn pleasure himself with a video game.

Finn calmed down slightly, looking at Kurt "So...what are you playing?"

Kurt sighed, giving in to the adorable curious face that Finn Hudson was giving him.

"Pokemon"

"Oh... wait what?" Finn said, looking intrigued.

"Pokemon..." Kurt said again, looking up at him "What? I like it. The little Pokemon are so cute and it's fun to beat all the trainers and you can get ribbons..."

Kurt looked up to see Finn just staring and blinking at him, as he was in shock. Kurt blushed.

"It's a guilty pleasure alright? I can't help it... it's really addicting..." he glanced away slightly.

Finn suddenly hugged him, causing Kurt's eyes to go wide."I'm glad" Finn said happily, rubbing his face into Kurt's hair. Kurt just blinked, confused what he had said to make Finn happy. As Finn put him down, Kurt looked up at him. Finn pulled out his game cartridge, showing it to Kurt. It was Pokemon Heart Gold.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Kurt but... a lot of my guy friends made fun of me for playing it... saying it was girly. I thought if I told you, you might think of me differently..." he said looking down shyly.

Kurt just laughed softly at how cute he looked. "Finn... nothing you do could make me think any differently of you. The fact that you play Pokemon is actually... not surprising in the least."

After that they sat down and played together. Kurt had Soul Silver, while Finn had Heart Gold.

"How could you get Heart Gold? It has Ho-Oh and... that thing looks like and ugly Turkey-Chicken"

Finn laughed "No, it looks badass. You would not mess with it. You got Lugia, I guess he's pretty sweet too but he doesn't look intimidating."

"Hey, he just looks beautiful and graceful on the outside, but he could easily tear your team apart." Kurt answered, him and Finn both laughing.

"So, who's on your team?" Finn asked curiously.

"Well... I have a shiny Mareep named Mercedes" he said with a smile. "An Ivysaur name Gucci, Typhlosion named Puck, A Teddiursa named Finn and A Vaporeon named after me" he beamed.

Finn frowned "Im a TEDDIURSA? Out of EVERYTHING? You made Puck a Typhlosion and me a Teddiursa? Well... I suppose it does evolve into that badass looking Ursaring."

Kurt just giggled softly, shaking his head "I'm not evolving it"

Finn pouted "Kurt! Why not! I am not a Teddiursa"

"You have big brown eyes like it, your adorable, your cuddly like a Teddy bear, and it gives a clueless look that reminds me of you" he said with a soft smile.

Finn groaned softly, but was actually happy Kurt thought all of those things of him. "Also, why did you make yourself a Vaporeon? I always saw you as a Flareon... Thats why I have a Flareon named after you..."

Kurt blinked "Flareon? How? They are really quick tempered, and known to be bitchy type of Pokemon. Vaporeons are beautiful, graceful and sparkly in the sunlight. Their docile and are such a beautiful blue."

Finn snickered softly, sure Kurt was gorgeous but he definitely wasn't docile "Well, red suits you, and Flareons are red. Plus its all fluffy and looks like it would be a good cuddler, Vaporeon is too..wet... and Flareon's hot, like you" he says with a grin.

Kurt blushes softly, but crosses his arms "I do not have the temper of a Flareon..." but the sound of his voice clearly showed he did, causing Finn to laugh softly.

The rest of the night they kept arguing about who looked like who, and playing their DSi's, until they finally settled down and slept in each others arms the rest of the night.

**If you Read, Please Review. Lots of Love  
**

**I know this story is so crack, and was spawned from me playing Pokemon XD, TheKurtsies from Twitter and some FanArt. BUT YOU KNOW YOU LOVE IT.**


End file.
